My Cry To You
by Chibimax
Summary: When a friend of Virgil dies in a rescue of his, Virgil think he had could do better then that.


_My Cry for you_

_Me: When a friend of Virgil dies in a rescue of his, Virgil think he had could do better then that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds they belong to Gerry Anderson._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was peaceful on Tracy Island. The boys where playing in the pool, trying to push eachother underwater. Jeff was looking at them and then laugh to them. 'Even when the are adults, they still act like litte children.' He thought when suddenly the alarm when off.

"Ok, boys out of the pool." He said and when to the lounge.

"Go ahead, son." Jeff said when he put the link open between him and his son.

"Father, there been a earthquake in San Francisco, lot's of people where falling in a crack and there is a building that's threatened to fall down." said John when his face come on the screen.

"Ok, Scott, you heard your brother, go and head to San Francisco." Jeff said when he turned to the eldest son of him.

"FAB, father." Scott said and head to the lamps.

"Virgil, you need the mole so take pod 5." Jeff said to his three son.

"FAB." said Virgil when he head to the picture of a rocket and flipped over.

As usual Scott came as first on the danger zone. He was flying around for seeing what the earthquake had done to the beautiful city, before landing his bird on the ground.

"Man…It must been a big earthquake…." He said to himself, before landing his bird on the ground.

Seconds later, Thunderbird 2 landed next to him. "Ok, Virgil you evacuate the people in the building, while I'll try to get the people out of the crack." Scott said when Virgil came running to him.

"Ok, Scott." Virgil said and headed to the building.

When he came there, people where screaming to help them. "Don't worry, I'll help you." said Virgil when he pick Brains new cutting gas and being to cut the doors of the building.

"Ok everyone out !" Virgil said when he had done with cutting and helped the people to get out without pushing eachother. When everyone was out the building, Virgil had wanted to go away from it when suddenly he heard a men yelling for help. Virgil looked around and saw a men in his car trapped.

"Hold on ! I'm coming !" yell Virgil to the man in the car.

When Virgil arrived at the car, the man in the car was heavily injured and was his legs where stuck under the drivers seat.

"Ok, this what we gonna do, I'm going to pull you and you try to move to the left with your legs." said Virgil.

The man nobbeld, then Virgil begun to pull while he was trying to move his legs to the left. "Yes! There's one leg free." said the man to Virgil.

"Ok, then let's pull the other one out. Your doing good." Said Virgil and stared to pull. Suddenly a piece of the building came lose and want to fall straight up Virgil and the man. Scott had seen it and run to Virgil and pushed him away, so that the piece would fall on the car and not on him and Virgil.

"Are you alright ?" ask Scott to Virgil who stand up and look where that car with where the men was trapped in.

Virgil didn't answer the question of Scott, he just looked at the place where the car was. Scott stood up and lay a arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Virg, you know that we can't save everyone. Come on, let's go home." Said Scott.

Virgil take one more look at the piece that had landed on the car, before pushing Scott's arm off him and walked to Thunderbird 2.

The hole flied was it quit on the radio, normaly Scott and Virgil where chatting with eachother when the came back from a rescue. Scott was the first one to land at base and when Thunderbird 1 was in her hanger Scott whet upstairs.

"How did it go, son ?" his father ask behind his desk.

"Most of the people have been rescued and some just couldn't make it." Said Scott, when suddenly the eyes of Virgil's portrait began to lighting up.

"Permission to land." said Virgil with a voice that nobody ever had heard off.

"Permission accept, Virgil." said Jeff to his middle son before turning to his eldest son.

"He's taking it hard isn't he ?"

"Yeah, but normaly he would be back to normal by now." Said Scott.

"Come on son, let's go eat our dinner." Said Jeff while laying a arm around Scott's neck.

When Thunderbird 2 had rolled back words in her hanger, Virgil sat for a moment thinking what happened. Then he begun to cry softly.

After dinner Scott explain everything what had happened at the rescue to his father and the rest who was in the lounge.

"I'm really sorry for the family and the friends from the victims, especial for that men in that car…" said Scott who looked down at the ground when he had told everything what happened.

"But you did everything what you could do to help them. Even Virgil did." said his father when he came standing next to his son and laid a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Taking about Virgil, Where is he?" ask Gordon.

"Yeah, I didn't seen him after the rescue." Said Alan who sat next to Gordon.

"He's problem down what happened at the rescue" said Tin-Tin.

"Nah, that's not Virg his type. He would be down for a hour or two. Maybe he's with Brains at the Lab." Said Gordon. They talked awhile about the rescue till they when all to bed.

It was 12 hour when Grandma had suddenly waked up and stood up to get a drink from the kitchen. When see came in the Lounge she saw someone sitting at the Piano.

"Virgil ?" she said while she turned the light on and saw that it Virgil was. She walked to her grandson and came next to him sitting. She saw that he had been crying for some reason.

"What's the matter honey ?" she asked to her grandson. Virgil didn't answered looked only before him.

"Is it something what happened at the rescue today?" she asked then. Fresh new tears begun to run down Virgil's face when she had asked him that.

"Aww, honey" she said while putting her arm around Virgil and pull him to her shoulder to let her grandson to let him cry on it.

"When I was helping that man who sucked in his car…. When suddenly a piece of the building was falling down…. It can on the car and the man was crushed by it…" Virgil told between his tears.

"Honey, is that why you had been crying the hole time ?" his grandma asked him.

"No… That man was a friend of mine… He was my best friend at high school." Virgil said. His grandma looked with angst in her eyes and the pulled her grandson very close to her. Tears where now falling like waterfalls, when Virgil was pulled closer to his grandma.

"Shh. I'm here , let it all out honey." Grandma said while rubbing Virgil's back.

Grandma had let Virgil cry on her shoulder for an hour. When Virgil was calmed down, he pulled away from his grandma's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"How must I tell dad it ?" he asked her.

"Don't worry about that, honey. You just let it over to me, ok? I'll tell your dad what happened. You have already had enough pain with it and I don't want to let your have more pain." she said.

"Now, go to bed and get some sleep, ok honey ?"

"Thank you, grandma" said Virgil to his grandma before going to his room.

"Everything, for my grandsons" she whimpered when Virgil was gone.

The next morning, Grandma tolled, everything what Virgil had tolled her last night.

"Mmh, I didn't know that man, so it was David Cooper, who was crushed by the piece of the building." Said Jeff.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself when he told me that. And that's not the worsted part of it, Virgil had seen his best friend crushed by it." Said Scott who's sitting next to his father.

"Poor Virgil, I really understand what he's now going throw." Said Tin-tin while giving the bread to Gordon.

"What do you mean ? Poor Virgil ?" said Alan who just came in the kitchen and walking to Tin-tin to give her a kiss.

"Do you remember David Cooper ?" ask Scott when Alan when to sit next to Gordon.

"Yeah, he's Virgil's best buddy at high school. Why ?" said Alan a bit confused.

"That man in the car, who Virgil was trying to save and was crushed by that piece of building, -that was David Cooper-"said his father.

When his father had said that, Alan looked shocked from hearing it.

"Man…That why Virg acted very strange yesterday." Said Alan and looked down.

"Yeah, well non of you are going to play pranks on him for a month." Said Jeff while looking at his two youngest sons.

When the alarm was going off from Virgil's digital clock, Virgil stood up and looked how late it was. '_10 a.m.? I've oversleep again._' Thought Virgil and sighed. When he had taken a shower and dressed up, he went to the Lounge, where he had found his father behind his desk.

"Good morning, Virgil" greet his father, while putting a report down for looking up to him.

"Hi." said Virgil a litte bit sleepy.

"Had a good night sleep, son ?" ask Jeff while knowing that Virgil hadn't sleep for the hole night.

"No." whispered Virgil, while letting him fall in a chair.

"Virgil, I know what happened yesterday and I'm not letting you work for a hole month until your over it." Said Jeff while he walk to his son , who looked confused.

"Why? Someone has to fly Thunderbird 2 to the place where they need us. Then on the other hand Brains need me to help him with building his last new invention." said Virgil when his father came sitting next to him.

"Because, you aren't with thinking with a full mind. I don't have to ask that you see flashing images before you, when your sitting in Thunderbird 2 and that you have bad dreams, still seeing what happened that day…." Said Jeff to his son who looked now more confused.

"Believe me, son, I know what your going throw, because….Because, I have the same situation what your going through…And besides, Tin-tin would help Brains with building it. So, I don't want to see you down there with them." Virgil looked first at his dad, then to the ground. He remembers when his mother, Lucille had a accident, when they where skiing in the alps. His dad had cried the hole time, when that happened. After the funeral, he had let him sank in to his paper work, trying to forget what had happened to Lucille.

"Ok then." said Virgil, while still looking at the ground.

"Good, if you need anything or want to ask… you know where I am." Said his father while standing up and walking to his desk to work on the reports.

Virgil had stand up to go the kitchen, leaving his father in the lounge to let him work. When he had arrived in the kitchen, his grandma walked over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you slept last night, honey ? You look terrible." She said to him, while Virgil had taken a slide of bread and put some chocolate on it.

"Not really." He said.

"So what are you going to do today ?" ask his grandma to let the conversation running between her and her grandson.

"I don't now, dad had said that he didn't want to see me down at the lab with Brains and I can't go on a rescue mission." Virgil said to his grandma, while taking a bit in his slide of bread.

" Well you always can play some piano, if you want to." Said his grandma when she came sitting next to him.

"Kathryn had called…When you tried to save her husband David... She had want to tell you what happened, but you where gone, so she told me. She said that even you had tried to save David, that she wouldn't blame you for not being quick enough to pull him out. And even when David had died from the accident, she would always be thankful to International Rescue." She said to him to make him a litte happy.

Virgil looked to his grandma when she said that to him and smiled weakly to her.

When it was 1 a.m. after midday, almost of the Tracy's where at the pool. Gordon and Alan where trying to push eachother underwater. Scott and Jeff where laughing with then, Tin-tin was laying on a bed, reading a book while trying to brown a litte.

Virgil was standing at the balcony, watching his family and smiled a litte at them, then turn then in to the lounge and walk to his Baby Grand. He went sitting in front the piano keys and start to play Crawling from Linkin Park. Even not in the middle of the song, Virgil close his eyes and let his emotions take over his body. The sad music had come outside, so that the other Tracy's at the pool could here it. Gordon and Alan had stop pushing eachother underwater and where now listing to Virgil's sad music that he was playing.

"He's really down he ,dad." Said Alan while listing to the music.

"Was there a way to help him to go over it." Said Scott while he looked at the house where the lounge was.

"Yes, but there's now nothing we can do about it. I hope when the funeral is over, that it will be going better then…." Said Jeff and everyone nodded.

Three days had past and finely the day of the funeral had come. The weather was not so good as always. It was raining hard and some people where standing on a graveyard with a coffin in the middle of the graveyard.

"And let David Cooper be resting in peace." Said the priest and walk to Kathryn and then walked away from her, followed by Kathryn's parents. While the coffin where brought away and barred on the place where David Cooper, beloved husband and friend, will rest. Before turning to Virgil, Kathryn looked one's more at the coffin, where her beloved husband was lying in. Virgil had let Kathryn cry on his shoulders, while Stella, the daughter of David, who was only one year old, looking around and ask why they where baring the 'box'. When Stella had ask that Kathryn was even crying harder.

"They are baring it because, daddy is going to heaven." Said Virgil to Stella.

"Why ?" she ask.

"Because, daddy is no more around, a angel had invite him to come with her to heaven. Daddy is now with grandma, in heaven." Said Kathryn and take Stella over from Virgil.

"Must I come with you ? to.."

"No, no my parents will be looking after Stella so that I can get over with it." Kathryn said, before letting Virgil talking out.

"Ok then," he said and would walk away from then, but Kathryn pulled him back.

"Virgil, there something I know that David had would wanted to have." She said.

She pulled some papers out with note's on it and give it to Virgil. Virgil look on it and the look to her.

"But these are from David, they aren't finessed." He said to her.

"I want to have you these, you can finessed then. For David. He always wanted that and so do I…."said Kathryn.

"Thanks. "said Virgil then he hugged Kathryn and Stella and walk away from them, but in the direction where his mother is resting.

When Virgil came to his mother's grave, he collapse in front of it and begun to cry.

'_Why, why ? Why wasn't I quicker to pull David out of the car, before that piece came down ? Why ?_' thought Virgil. Virgil had cried by his mother's grave, until if was 6 a.m. and it was pretty dark, when he had gotten to Tracy Island.

When he was home in the lounge, his grandma want to ask him if he was ok, but he just ignore her and went to his room. When they heard a smash from Virgil's bedroom door, Scott want to stand up and go to Virgil, but his father had stopped him.

"No Scott, leave him. He'll get over it." Said Jeff to his son.

"Yeah, when than dad ? When ? We can't just sit here and let Virgil fall in some of dark hole !" shout Scott to him and then walked away to his own room.

"He's right dad, we just can't sit here, while Virg needs us help." Said Alan to his father.

"I know Alan, but what you want to do ? You know that he wouldn't speak over it. Not in this state" said his father with a soft voice, while looking in direction Virgil had going.

"Virgil, snap out of it." Said a voice.

Virgil look in the direction where the voice came. It was Scott. He was in his uniform. "Scott ?" said Virgil.

"Virgil there's a man in his car that's need help." Said Scott while pointing in the direction where the car was.

"Ok, I'm on my way" said Virgil. '_What is going on here ?_' he thought while he run to the car with the man. When he came on he saw that it was David.

"Help me" yelled David to him.

"I'm coming." Virgil said. When Virgil came to the car and was trying to pull David out of the car, suddenly a piece of the building came down and land on the car where David in was.

"No, Not again ! No" yelled Virgil when suddenly he felled a hand on his shoulder. Virgil looked behind him an saw David smiling at him. David had a white suit on and his eyes where so bright.

"Hey Virgil," he said to him.

"But, you've just died… it can't be" said Virgil confused while turning to David.

"Yes I know, but it was just a nightmare, Virgil."

"But if this is a dream, then why are you here ?"said Virgil while looking around. The place where he was, was just like where his brothers would play in the summer. A open field with some trees around it. The sun was shying bright as he never had saw.

"I'm here to tell you that I always will watching you. And that you have to take good care of my Kathryn and my litte Stella." Said David while leading Virgil to a tree and sit on the ground under it. "And I want to thank you for trying to save me." He said while looking at Virgil.

"But you've been killed, there's nothing I could do for you." Said Virgil when tears came up now.

"Yes, but still, you've tried to rescue me and that's enough for me…You can't rescue everyone and you know that. Even it hurts to see it, to know that you couldn't save those people…" said David while whipping a tear from Virgil's cheek.

"But you're my friend… that something ells then the people who had died when we where rescuing then. We didn't know them…And it wasn't your time to go….you've have a wife and a daughter to look for…." said Virgil.

"I know, but, this was my time… and there's nothing to do about it… It's decently. You've said it self, remember ?" said David to Virgil who also begun to silent crying.

Flashback

A young Virgil walks to the boys room and when he entered the room, he saw his best pale, David sitting in a corner, crying. Virgil walks to David and sit next to him.

"Hey, what are you crying for, buddy ?" asked Virgil while look to David.

"My aunt have died today. I've had a sms from my mom…" said David while looking up to Virgil. Virgil knew that David's aunt wasn't good for some days. She had water on her lounges.

"Aww…come here bud" Virgil said when he pulled David to him close and let him cry on his shoulders.

"Shh…It's ok, let it all out."

"Why, why, why had she to die, Virg ? Why ?" said David under the sobbing. "because it was her time to go…"said Virgil.

end of Flashback

Tears where now running down Virgil's face. "You have to go, Virgil…" said David.

"I'll be waiting and watching you… Take good care of my wife and Stella. Let her remind of me when she's get older. It's time to say goodbye, Virg, for now…" said David while standing up.

Virgil look at David and stand then up to.

"It's was great to talk for the last time to you, bud." Said Virgil. Now the tears where screaming of his face. Suddenly David pull Virgil to him and hugged him and said

"I'm going to miss you, buddy…"

"Me too, pale." Said Virgil and he pulled away from his buddy where he had hang out he hole teenager years with.

"Goodbye, my friend, I'll be watching you from here." Said David.

"Goodbye…My best friend…And I hope to see you again…In the sky above me." said Virgil while walking away from David.

It was 1 a.m., when Virgil had woke up. He looked out of his window in to the sky and smiled. When he was dressed and had eaten something, he went to his piano, and picked up the papers which Katrien had giving him. After an hour, he began to play the song from David. The music was in the beginning very sad, then it began to sound happier and in the end it sounded like you were in heaven.

When he had done with playing, he saw that his grandma was standing in the door way. "That was wonderful, honey." She said while coming to her grandson.

"Thank you grandma, but I've only had write the end of it." Said Virgil smiling to his grandma.

"How does it call ?" ask grandma.

"My cry to you, grandma" said Virgil while looking to his grandma. _'This is my cry, grandma, Even when your not around, I always will cry for you David. This is my cry for you…'_ thought Virgil.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Me: well I hope you enjoy the story and I hope you tell me what you think of it._


End file.
